The Lost Girl
by xViolentxDelightsx
Summary: Bella Swan sufre una terrible y brutal experiencia durante su adolescencia que le hace cambiar su forma de ser e incluso mudarse con su padre a Nueva York. Viviendo allí descubre que vale la pena luchar para conseguir sus sueños, luchar para olvidarse de pesadillas del pasado y luchar por amor.
1. Chapter 1

**EN EL BORDE DEL ABISMO**

Me quité los tacones de un tirón y me dejé caer encima de mi cómoda cama suspirando. Había sido un día muy largo y estresante. Acababa de volver con mi madre Renée y su inútil novio de la boda de una amiga de mi madre que no había visto en mi vida. Sí, debía admitir que había gente de mi edad pero sinceramente, ya no tenía ganas de conocer gente nueva. Al menos no ahora… No después del verano que había pasado.

Como pasaba cada noche al tumbarme en mi cama, empecé a llorar contra la almohada sin poder contenerme. Sabía que eso no me haría sentir mejor pero ya era como una costumbre, no había día en que mis lágrimas no se deslizasen por mi cara.

Fue un día, un día de Julio. Ese día, ese momento… Esa noche que me destruyó la vida.

Alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación y tuve que recomponerme como pude. Como no, era mi madre. No había día en que no me preguntase si estaba bien. Siempre igual, también era una costumbre. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que si cada día me lo preguntaba al final le contaría algo? Pues estaba equivocada, no quería recordar lo que pasó, no podía contárselo a nadie, no, no… no podía saberlo nadie… bueno, sin contar una persona, Alice Brandon. Mi mejor amiga desde hacía años, se lo contaba todo y ella me lo contaba todo a mí. El día en que le conté lo que pasó quiso ir a mi casa y explicárselo a mi madre pero yo no la dejé. Desde ese momento siempre que hablaba con ella me intentaba convencer de que debería pedir ayuda a un profesional o al menos contárselo a mis padres. Yo no podía considerar ninguna de las dos opciones ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza ni seguridad en mi misma para realizar ninguna de las dos.

- Oye, cielo – susurró mi madre entrando y sentándose en el borde de la cama con la voz dulce que sacaba cada noche al verme como estaba ahora. - Sé que si te digo que me puedes contar lo que quieras y que estoy aquí para todo, no me contarás nada así que no te preocupes que no he venido para hablar de eso… - suspiré aliviada y me incorporé para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme, seguro que la conversación sería diez veces mejor que las conversaciones que teníamos cada noche. - Mira… he notado que no tienes buena relación con Phil y que no te agrada mucho pero después del día que hemos pasado y de hablar tranquilamente, hemos decidido que… - me levanté de la cama como si hubiese visto un fantasma entrando en mi habitación y fulminé a mi madre con la mirada pensando en lo que su novio y ella habían decidido. – Creemos que es hora de arreglar las cosas y de que formemos una familia los tres, Phil se viene a vivir con nosotras, Bella – el torrente de emociones que salió de mi pecho fue indescriptible. Me senté en la cama otra vez y me tapé la cara con ambas manos esperando a tener un pensamiento coherente. Al cabo de un par de minutos, me levanté ya más tranquila y le miré a los ojos con las lágrimas ya amenazando por salir de nuevo.

- ¡No! No... No puede ser posible, mamá. No es que me guste o no, es que simplemente lo odio. Odio todo el daño que me ha hecho, odio las decisiones que tomas y no puedo más… - el corazón me iba a cien y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa de verdad.

- Cariño, yo también merezco un poco de felicidad, ¿no? – preguntó ella sorprendida por mi reacción.

- ¡¿Un poco de felicidad?! Lo único que conseguirás trayendo a ese tío aquí será perder a tu hija, hablo en serio. Esto me lo podría esperar de alguien muy egoísta, ¿pero de ti?, ¿es que no te das cuenta? No tengo cinco años, ¿sabes? – gritaba y lloraba a la vez. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que le pusiste los cuernos a papá cuando yo solo tenía siete años, por qué nunca me dijiste que te operaste los pechos después de tenerme, por qué nunca me dijiste que me manipulaste para que me quedara a vivir contigo? ¡¿Por qué?! Es lo único que te pido, es lo único que quiero saber - le miraba a los ojos llorando y temblando de los nervios. Después de tantos años aguantando el cuento, por fin había explotado, siempre había querido decirle lo que pensaba sobre la vida que llevaba pero sabía que la verdad le dolería y nunca me había atrevido a decirle nada.

Reneé se quedó sin habla, me miró a los ojos e intuí que quería contestarme pero no encontraba las palabras. Juro que vi atravesar un destello de ira por su rostro y después simplemente salió de mi habitación casi corriendo sin saber qué decir. Yo me volví a tumbar en la cama con la cabeza echa un lío y lloré otra vez, no sabía como podían aún quedarme lágrimas. ¿Acabaría esto alguna vez?

Esa noche no dormí bien, bueno, literalmente no dormí. Estuve de las doce hasta las cuatro de la madrugada leyendo el primer libro que encontré en la estantería pero al ver que pasaban las horas y seguía sin sueño, lo guardé otra vez. Justo al fijar la vista abajo, hacia el suelo, vi que había una maleta de cuando vino Alice a pasar unos días en casa hacía un par de semanas y tuve una idea. Una idea loca, inoportuna y que podía hacer daño a mucha gente pero yo ya estaba por los suelos, mi madre se había pasado la vida mintiéndome y yo quería demostrarle que no era la única que podía hacer locuras. Hice la maleta entre lágrimas y, sin hacer ruido, salí por la puerta. Pero no antes de dejarle una nota en la encimera de la cocina y un mensaje de voz en su móvil que básicamente decía que me iba a vivir con mi padre, que estaba harta de tanta mentira, que ya la iría visitando de cuando en cuando y que por favor me dejara ir, que con la edad que tenía ya podía decidir con quien quería vivir.

Por suerte, pude comprar billetes de avión para el primer avión que salía hacia mi destino pero tuve que estar tres horas esperando el avión en el aeropuerto. Entonces, llamé a mi padre. No supuso ningún problema para él que yo viniera y fue entonces cuando supe que iba a hacer lo correcto, quería mucho a mis padres, a ambos, pero ya estaba harta de toda esa historia.

Cuando aterricé y bajé del avión, simplemente pensé: "Adiós Washington, hola Nueva York" Una frase muy simple pero que significaba demasiado para mi, de ahora en adelante intentaría ser positiva y olvidar el pasado. No era muy fácil que digamos pero debía intentarlo, sino nadie acabaría siendo feliz. Alice también se había mudado a Nueva York hacía un año y medio así que sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se encontraba en la misma ciudad que yo, lo único que fui capaz de hacer cuando salí del aeropuerto fue coger el primer taxi que vi y salir corriendo hacia su casa. Una casa elegante y cara situada en el centro de la gran manzana que siempre que pensaba en ella me hacía recordar buenos momentos. Era el lugar perfecto para ir en la situación en la que me encontraba.

-o-

- ¡Bella! – me saludó Alice emocionada justo al abrir la puerta y verme. Me abrazó como si hiciese años que no nos veíamos, me hizo entrar, saludar a sus padres y como no, me cogió del brazo y me llevó de compras. Pero no antes de acompañarme a dejar las maletas y saludar a mi padre Charlie, claro está.

- Alice, ya sabes que esto de probarme ropa y zapatos durante todo un día seguido ya no es lo mío, debes acostumbrarte a la nueva Bella, además, solo tenemos quince años – le guiñé un ojo y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cueste lo que cueste, haré que vuelva la antigua Bella – sonreí mientras ella me colgaba de su brazo. – Ya sabes lo que pienso de ese tema, no puedes pasarte toda la vida así por _él_. No se lo merece ese desgraciado, fin de la historia – susurró. Esa vez no me reí. Mirase a quien mirase, dijese lo que dijese y hablase con quien hablase, siempre había algo o alguien que me hacía acordarme de_ él_.

-o-

_8 años más tarde._

- Sí, papá, lo tengo todo – le decía a Charlie mientras acababa el bocadillo improvisado que me había preparado para soportar otro día más de Universidad. Estaba estudiando lo que quería, sí, pero eso no significaba que no prefiriese quedarme en casa durmiendo en lugar de tener que soportar media hora de tren, diez minutos andando y por supuesto, 6 horas de clase. Estaba estudiando algo así como empresariales, específicamente estudiaba dos áreas; el marketing y las relaciones públicas. No era la carrera que soñaba hacer desde pequeña como en las típicas películas dramáticas americanas donde a la protagonista le va todo perfecto, estudia y tiene un final feliz. Pero solo quedaba un año y además, era lo que quería hacer desde el verano de 2008. El peor verano de mi vida sin ninguna duda.

Me senté en el tren como cada día y me puse a escuchar música ya que no tenía ni exámenes ni trabajos para ese día.

El padre de Alice era el dueño de uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados que existían en Nueva York así que ella, obviamente, estudiaba derecho. Alice siempre había soñado en ser diseñadora de moda o algo por el estilo, su pasión por la ropa sobrepasaba lo normal. Pero su padre, Richard, le dejó elegir entre seguir con su negocio o empezar con la moda y supongo que Alice escogió hacer derecho por su padre. Pero lo que importaba en realidad, era que Alice fuera feliz. Y desde fuera parecía que lo era, y mucho. Así que no hacía falta preocuparse por nada más. La amistad con Alice era la única que conservaba del instituto pero eso no me preocupada en absoluto, Alice fue la única con la que pude confiar plenamente cuando yo no estaba bien. Fue la única que estuvo allí siempre y se lo debía todo. Aún tenía los números de teléfono de mucha gente del instituto pero no me había molestado ni en llamar ni en hacer nada de eso, no valía la pena. Había echo algunos amigos en la Universidad también; Bryan, un chicho rubio, alto y algo refinado, que era con el que hablaba más. Angela, una chica tímida pero con un gran corazón. Jessica, ella era como la Bella de antes, le gustaba triunfar, ser libre y era muy amiga de sus amigos. Y por último, Mike, el novio de Jessica que me hablaba, sonreía y halagaba más de lo que debería.

Salí del tren con la cabeza en otra parte y empecé a andar hacia la universidad. Llevaba unos tejanos ajustados, botas con tacón que Alice me había casi obligado a ponerme y una camisa holgada. Los diez minutos transcurrieron bastante rápido ya que en un visto y no visto, me encontré entrando en mi clase y sentándome al lado de Bryan para la primera clase.

- ¿Lo has visto? Has entrado y todos los hombres de entre estas cuatro paredes se han girado a mirarte – susurró Bryan guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí y le di un flojo golpe en el brazo.

- No digas chorradas – le dije en respuesta mientras esperábamos a que el profesor Harrison viniera. Quizás si que había notado algunas miradas pero sinceramente, me importaban bastante poco.

- No es una chorrada, Bells. No deberías venir con esta ropa, haces que se vuelvan locos – respondió sonriendo otra vez.

- No es mi culpa, ¿sabes? Es Alice la que me acompaña siempre a comprar ropa y casi cada día me llama para decirme que debo ponerme el día siguiente. Es una locura pero ya que no ha podido estudiar lo que quería pues le dejo disfrutar de esto - susurré ya que Harrison había entrado por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos trayendo exámenes corregidos bajo el brazo. Bryan sonrió, adoraba a Alice. Él siempre había soñado con tener una amiga como ella, pensaba que era alucinante y en eso debía darle la razón, Alice lo era.

Habíamos quedado para comer todos después de las clases e incluso ir al cine pero Charlie me llamó diciendo que tenía que ir a verle inmediatamente. Y eso hice. Alice, Bryan, Mike, Jessica y Angela siguieron con su plan y yo cogí el primer taxi que vi y fui hacia mi casa. No tenía ni idea de que podía decirme mi padre, pero estaba segura que era algo bueno por como me lo había dicho por teléfono, parecía emocionado por algo. Al entrar en casa, lo vi sentado en el sofá delante de la televisión pero sin prestar atención al programa que hacían, estaba inmerso en su mundo.

- Papá, estoy aquí – dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

- Oh, hola cariño. Ven, siéntate – me dijo Charlie señalando el asiento libre que había a su lado.

Así lo hice. La última vez que había reaccionado así fue cuando me dijo hacía apenas tres años que le habían ofrecido un puesto de policía en Nueva York. Él obviamente aceptó y se compró la casa en la que ahora vivíamos, a mí nunca me había faltado de nada gracias a que mis padres habían estado toda la vida trabajando en altos cargos y ahora que mi padre era lo que era, aún me falta menos. Siempre he pensado que he tenido buena suerte en la vida, menos en una ocasión, claro está.

Cuando me senté y le empecé a escuchar, supe con seguridad que efectivamente tenía una buena noticia que decirme. Me dijo que su amigo de toda la vida, Carlisle Cullen, estaba buscando una becaria como secretaria en su empresa, 'Cullen COOP.', una empresa de la que él era dueño y de la que estaba muy orgulloso. Al igual que el padre de Alice, Carlisle era el dueño de una de las más importantes empresas que había en la ciudad e incluso en el país. Siempre que pensaba en los Cullen me imaginaba a una familia que dormía encima de miles y miles de billetes y que solo les preocupaba ganar y ganar más. Ellos podrían dar millones a cualquier fundación, en cambio, Charlie no podía hacer eso. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, no podía quejarme, mi familia vivía bastante bien.

Charlie y Carlisle se conocieron cuando mi un compañero de trabajo de mi padre tuvo que parar a Rosalie Cullen, una de los hijos de Carlisle y su mujer Esme, porqué iba a más de doscientos quilómetros por hora por la carretera con su nuevo y reluciente Porsche rojo. Charlie fue el encargado del caso de Rosalie pero ella no llevaba dinero encima para pagar la multa así que llamó a Carlisle, él fue a la comisaria y la pagó. Cuando Carlisle y Rosalie estaban a punto de irse, empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve sobre el asfalto neoyorkino, esa nevada se convirtió en una brutal ventisca. Fue una de las más fuertes que Nueva York ha sufrido y provocó un corte de circuitos o algo así que hizo que se fuera la luz en la comisaria y que no se pudiera salir de ahí ya que para entonces la nieve ya había bloqueado la puerta. Mi padre y Carlisle estuvieron más de cinco horas hablando y acabaron dándose el teléfono. De eso ya hacía más de diez años y desde entonces, Charlie y Carlisle eran muy buenos amigos.

- Pues Carlisle me ha dicho que tú podrías ocupar ese cargo. Ya le he explicado que tienes que ir a la universidad cada día pero me ha dicho que podrías trabajar solo las tardes de las dos del mediodía a las siete y media de la tarde. Sería como un trabajo parcial, como una becaria – me contó Charlie mucho más emocionado que yo.

- Eso es genial, papá – le sonreí. – Pero tengo que pensármelo primero, ya sabes que me gusta tener tiempo para descansar– le dije.

- Claro, hija, debes pensártelo – respondió sonriéndome aún más que antes.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – pregunté realmente intrigada. Me gustaba la idea de ganarme un dinero para mí pero no entendía a qué se debía esa felicidad, estaba más contento que yo cuando debería ser al revés, obviamente.

- Tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a los Cullen. Ya verás como Carlisle no es tan estirado y superficial como tú piensas, cielo. Siempre he querido quitarte esa idea de la cabeza pero no he tenido ocasión. Además, será tu primer trabajo oficial, eso me enorgullece – susurró acariciándome la espalda una y otra vez.

- Gracias por todo papá, me lo pensaré – le respondí levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla despidiéndome. Tenía pensado en volver a reunirme con mis amigos y continuar donde lo habíamos dejado, así podría decidir qué hacer con ellos. Charlie había echo bien en decírmelo lo antes posible.

Por suerte, cuando llamé a Bryan me dijo que aún seguían en el bar-restaurante comiendo y que tenía un sitio guardado especialmente para mí. Sonreí al oírle pronunciar esas palabras, estaba segura que sería un asiento como cualquier otro pero Bryan era simplemente increíble, sacaba lo mejor de todo el mundo y también de cualquier situación. Cuando llegué, ellos ya estaban por el segundo plato y obviamente no les importó que yo me sentara con ellos y empezara a comer, estaba muy hambrienta.

- ¿Que quería el poli malo de ti? – me preguntó Mike sonriendo. Lo expliqué todo sin dejar ningún detalle fuera y al igual que mi padre, se emocionaron más que yo. Los cinco me dijeron que lo aceptara, que no pasaba cada día esto de que a alguien le ofrecieran trabajar para los Cullen.

- Vale, chicos. Me lo pensaré – les dije ya casi convencida de que aceptaría.

Me comí el primer y el segundo plato en un visto y no visto, como los otros ya habían acabado de comer hacía rato, me levanté para ir a pedir el postre en la barra. Estaba esperando a que me diesen el helado de vainilla que había pedido cuando vi de reojo como alguien salía del baño de hombres, no sé por qué diablos lo hice pero sin pensarlo dos veces, giré el rostro y casi se me escapó un grito. Lo que al principio había sido solo un movimiento de cabeza instintivo, ahora se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla. Empecé a respirar demasiado deprisa, incluso noté como mis manos empezaban a temblar.

- Disculpa, ya no quiero el helado – susurré mirando a la pobre camarera que tenía delante y que estaba aterrada al ver mi rostro.

- ¿Está bien, señorita? – preguntó acercándose.

- Sí – susurré secamente. Esperé a que _él _pasara por detrás de mí y supliqué para que no me reconociera. Cuando vi que salía del restaurante, pude respirar un poco más calmada. Entonces, empecé a andar rápido hacia nuestra mesa y los cinco me miraron asustados.

- Alice, ¿puedes acompañarme al baño, por favor? No me encuentro bien – dije mientras luchaba contra mi misma para no empezar a llorar.

- Claro – respondió ella sonriendo mientras se levantaba. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, me cogió de la mano y me condujo hacia el baño de mujeres. Por suerte no había nadie allí dentro y por fin pude desahogarme. Alice empezó a preocuparse de verdad y me preguntó repetidas veces qué había pasado, yo no podía responder, no encontraba fuerzas por ningún lado. Me sentía asustada y desprotegida.

- Alice… Es _él, _lo he visto… Yo… - dije entre sollozos.

- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser… Joder, Bella calma – dijo ella casi gritando presa del pánico. Se acercó y me abrazó intentando calmarme pero podía notar perfectamente que ella estaba también muy asustada.

- Voy a llamar a la policía – musitó entre dientes mientras me abrazaba.

- ¡No! Alice, ¡no puedes! Por favor, prométemelo – grité desconsolada.

- Estoy harta de este cabrón, ¡te está amargando la vida! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! Cálmate y déjame pedir ayuda a los profesionales, sabes perfectamente como es su rostro e incluso sabes su nombre y apellido. Lo encontrarán fácilmente y tu vida volverá a ser tan perfecta como lo era antes de que apareciera ese hijo de… - Alice no pudo acabar la frase, estaba de los nervios. Y yo además de asustaba también estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿Alice escupiendo tacos como si alguien se los arrancara de la boca? Lo tendría que haber grabado o algo.

- No. Él se enterará de que lo están buscando y volverá a por mí, me lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? – le pregunté empezando a temblar de nuevo.

- Pero, ¡mírate! No puedes seguir así… Esto acabará destruyéndote – dijo mientras cogía un trozo de papel higiénico y me lo daba. Intenté calmarme, suspiré profundamente tres veces y me lavé la cara. Cuando levanté el rostro, me vi en el espejo y me asusté. Estaba aterrorizada, se podía ver perfectamente y estaba segura de que si salía así del baño, todos me verían y me convencerían para explicarlo. Eso no podía pasar así que me volví a lavar la cara e ingenié un "plan" con Alice. Al salir del baño, el miedo volvió a aparecer ya que lo vi en la barra pagando, ¿por qué había vuelto entrar? ¿Es que acaso había estado todo el rato comiendo fuera y yo no me había enterado? Temblé otra vez. Alice me miró y yo le indiqué con un rápido movimiento de cabeza donde se encontraba _él_. Ella lo vio y se cambió de sitio, se puso a mi derecha para que así si por alguna razón cualquiera _él _se giraba, yo estaría menos visible. Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, todos me preguntaron qué pasaba pero por suerte, Alice habló por mí, dijo que me había sentado mal la comida y que tenía que irme a casa pero que ellos podían continuar sin ellas. Como suponía, insistieron en acompañarme pero Alice me salvó diciendo que si íbamos todos, yo me agobiaría. Conté mentalmente hacia tres, cogí a Alice del brazo y salimos rápidamente del restaurante. Por suerte, conseguimos salir antes de que _él_ acabara de pagar. Miré hacia dentro del establecimiento por última vez y me fijé en que la camarera que me había preguntado antes si me encontraba bien, era la que ahora le estaba atendiendo a _él_. Quería ir hacia ella y decirle que se alejase de ese monstruo, debía decirle que parara de hablar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Alice me llevó en taxi hacia mi casa y le explicó a Charlie la misma excusa que les había explicado a nuestros amigos. Obviamente, mi padre se lo creyó y le dijo a Alice que podía irse, que ya se encargaba él. Pero Alice insistió en que seria mejor que no estuviera sola, que me sentiría mejor acompañada que sola y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo. Además, Charlie debía irse a trabajar en apenas una hora, su idea no era muy buena que digamos. Ella me condujo hacia mi habitación y ambas nos sentamos encima de la cama sin saber qué decir ni pensar. Al cabo de un par de minutos, me levanté y fui hacia el baño para volver a limpiarme la cara, sentía que así también borraba el recuerdo que había vivido hoy. Levanté el rostro al igual que hice en el restaurante y me miré más detenidamente, pelo castaño largo, ojos marrones chocolate y aún enrojecidos de llorar tanto, pechos normales, no pequeños ni tampoco muy grandes y constitución más bien pequeña. Me miraba de arriba abajo y me preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿por qué a mí? Parecía una chica de veintitrés años normal y corriente, ¿no? Salí del baño y bajé las escaleras, quería hablar con mi padre.

- Papá, ¿verás hoy a Carlisle? Quería decirte que sí que acepto el trabajo, creo que me distraerá de la monotonía y será genial ganar algo de dinero – le dije a mi padre que comía en la cocina con ganas.

- ¡Eso es genial, cariño! Lo llamaré hoy – me respondió con una sonrisa gigantesca.

Le sonreí con la típica sonrisa correcta que te sale cuando no estás de humor para sonreír y volví a subir por las escaleras a trompicones para volver con Alice. Ella me sonrió al verme y volvimos a sentarnos en la cama para empezar a hablar, en teoría, pero no salía nada de ninguna boca. Pasó casi un cuarto de hora hasta que decidí romper el silencio, estuvimos hablando durante más de 2 horas, Charlie entró para despedirse y se fue a trabajar aun conservando la sonrisa que lucía desde que le había dicho que aceptaba el puesto. Alice me estuvo consolando durante un par de horas más, decía que debía ser fuerte, que habían pasado muchos años y quizás _él_ ya no se acordaba de mí y podía estar tranquila. Sabía que era una opción muy remota pero, ¿y si tenía razón? Tenía que calmarme, no sabía donde vivía, ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en Nueva York, ¿no? No había por qué preocuparme. Cuando empezaba ya a encontrarme mejor, le enviaron un mensaje a Alice, era de Angela, le preguntaba como me encontraba y que no la habían llamado para invitarla otra vez al cine porqué quizás aún seguía conmigo. Alice respondió el mensaje y justo cuando iba a guardar el móvil, llamó su padre preguntando dónde estaba. Alice tenía que irse y yo se lo estaba impidiendo.

- Tranquila, sé tu número de teléfono de memoria, si me encuentro mal te llamo, ¿vale? – le dije sonriendo. Ella asintió y me abrazó despidiéndose.

Cuando cerré la puerta, me invadió una soledad que pocas veces había sentido. Empecé a hacer un trabajo de la universidad que nos habían puesto para la semana siguiente pero eso solo me distrajo durante poco más de una hora. Subí las escaleras lentamente y empecé a buscar su nombre por internet, no había nada, solo su cuenta de Facebook y poco más. Decidí parar de ser tan masoquista y bajé otra vez para ver mi película favorita, _El Diario de Noah._ Eso me mantuvo distraída hasta que llegó Charlie y me dijo que mañana tenía que ir a hablar con Carlisle sobre mi nuevo trabajo. El simple hecho de saber que no tendría que madrugar para ir a clases me calmó.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA BECARIA**

- ¡Vamos, despierta! - el grito me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, asustada.

- Dios, Alice, ¿cómo has entrado? – pregunté mientras mis ojos volvían a cerrarse sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

- Tu padre me ha abierto hace dos horas antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Hoy mi universidad cierra por no sé cual celebración y yo he decidido ir a ver a mi mejor amiga – sonrió-. He estado buscándote la ropa perfecta para tu entrevista mientras estabas dormida. Levántate o llegarás tarde – dijo mientras me daba la espalda y rebuscaba entre mi armario.

Me había olvidado completamente de la entrevista, me quedé dormida antes de ponerme la alarma. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber pasado si Alice no hubiera aparecido. Mientras me quitaba la manta de encima vi como ella cogía una camisa blanca, una falda gris y un par de zapatos de tacón negros de mi armario. No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado todo eso pero estaba claro que esa ropa no era mía.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunté sorprendida mirando la ropa que ahora estaba encima de mi cama deshecha.

- Mira, esta entrevista es una buena forma de empezar, Bells. Mucha gente pagaría para empezar su trayectoria profesional trabajando para nada más y nada menos que los Cullen. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad y yo solo estoy poniéndolo todo un poco más fácil – me explicó.

- Quiero recordarte que fue Carlisle quien me ofreció el puesto, no tengo porqué vestir de esa forma tan… - no sabía como terminar la frase.

- ¿Profesional, sexy, acertada? – preguntó.

- Lo que tu digas– respondí sonriendo.

- Póntelo y después me lo agradeces– dijo Alice zanjando la conversación.

Puse los ojos en blanco, cogí la ropa y me fui directa a ducharme. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, no podía creer que en menos de una hora estaría sentada delante del mismísimo Carlisle Cullen. Había soñado más de una vez en como sería mi primer trabajo y nunca me imaginé algo como lo que realmente estaba pasando. Quizás no tenía porqué alegrarme tanto ya que al fin y al cabo era solo una empresa pero había algo dentro de mi que solo hacía que ponerme nerviosa y feliz a la vez. Cuando me puse la ropa delante del espejo del baño, sonreí. Alice no podía tener más razón, las palabras 'profesional', 'sexy' y 'acertada' empezaban a tener sentido para mí. Salí del baño dispuesta a irme pero Alice se empeñó en peinarme también, me secó y onduló mi largo y castaño pelo hasta que no tuvimos más opción que salir de mi casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde de verdad. Cogimos mi coche y empecé a conducir hacia la empresa, Alice me iba dirigiendo con la ayuda de su móvil y el _Google Maps_. Tardamos un poco más de veinte minutos en llegar. Cuando salí del coche, se me encogió el estómago, la empresa era inmensa y muy profesional a la vez. Alice me miró con la boca abierta y me deseó suerte, ella se quedó en el coche esperándome, quería darme un poco de espacio. Cuando entré, me puse aún mucho más nerviosa, respiré hondo un par de veces y pregunté por el despacho de Carlisle. Me dijeron que estaba en la sexta planta, me indicaron como llegar al ascensor y al igual que Alice, me desearon suerte. Eso me sorprendió, aunque claro, seguro que ser amable entraba dentro del contrato de cualquier persona que trabajaba en este lugar. Llegué a la sexta planta y al salir del ascensor, una mujer embarazada de unos treinta y pocos años me esperaba con una amable y dulce sonrisa.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Swan. Yo soy Allyson Jacobs, la secretaria personal del señor Cullen – dijo ella mientras alargaba la mano.

- Sí, esa soy yo. Encantada de conocerla – respondí también sonriendo mientras nos estrechábamos las manos.

- Sígame, el señor Cullen la espera – anunció Allyson mientras me indicaba con la mano que la siguiese.

Todo me estaba pareciendo demasiado irreal para que estuviese pasando de verdad, parecía que lo que acababa de pasar hubiese sido simplemente una escena de una película. Después de andar por un largo pasillo, Allyson por fin me abrió la puerta del despacho de Carlisle y me quedé otra vez asombrada por la elegancia y profesionalidad que ese lugar transmitía. Carlisle me esperaba sonriendo de pie al lado de una gran mesa que más bien parecía ser una especie de escritorio gigante. Allyson nos dejó a solas y yo empecé a andar hacia él.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Swan. Tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de usted - mencionó Carlisle mientras nos estrechábamos las manos.

- También es un placer conocerle. Será un gran honor trabajar para usted, esta empresa es simplemente impresionante – dije en respuesta, aún seguía impregnada por la elegancia del lugar.

- Me alegra oír eso. Por favor, siéntese – concluyó Carlisle. Yo hice caso y me senté en la cómoda silla.

- Seguramente ya te lo habrá dicho tu padre pero he hablado con él sobre tu horario y hemos acordado que trabajará solo por las tardes, ¿le va bien? – preguntó sacando unas hojas de su escritorio, intuí que sería el contrato.

- Si, me va perfecto, gracias – le respondí sonriendo, nerviosa.

- De acuerdo, pues firme aquí – susurró Carlisle señalándome el espacio vacío que había en una de las hojas. Me leí el contrato detenidamente y firmé.

- Encantado de conocerla otra vez, señorita Swan – dijo estrechándome la mano de nuevo.

- Igualmente. Puede tutearme si quiere – le respondí sonriendo.

- Como desees. Será genial tenerte aquí, incluso puede que hagas buenas migas con mis hijos que tienen más o menos la misma edad que tu– concluyó él con una gran sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta, estaba seguro que Charlie estaría contento si nos oyera.

Salí de la empresa con los nervios a flor de piel. Alice me recibió con un gran abrazo y le expliqué como había ido detalle a detalle. Me dio la enhorabuena y fuimos a mi casa para llamar a mi padre. Como suponía, Charlie se alegró mucho e incluso no le puso pegas al plan que Alice había propuesto. Esta noche iría con mis amigos a celebrar que en solo un par de días empezaría a trabajar oficialmente. No me lo podía ni creer.

-o-

- Recuérdame porqué te he dejado ir sin tacones, por favor – me pidió Alice mientras miraba mis zapatos sin tacón con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Vamos a discutir por esto otra vez? – sonreí. – No hace falta ir arreglada para salir con tus amigos, ¿no crees? – pregunté, Alice suspiró.

- Tienes suerte de ser guapa y de tener buen cuerpo – dijo ella sonriendo y mirando mis tejanos ceñidos a mis delgadas piernas.

No sabía exactamente dónde estábamos, no había salido nunca de mi barrio y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Recordaba con nostalgia cuando era aún adolescente y salía con mis amigas casi cada fin de semana, me sabía los nombres de todos los bares y discotecas de Washington de memoria, algo de lo que no estaba muy orgullosa ahora mismo que digamos. La primera vez que probé el alcohol fue cuando tenía catorce años y mi madre me puso una copa de cava en una fiesta, bebía un poco en bodas, fiestas y cumpleaños pero no bebí alcohol de verdad hasta que no tuve 18 años.

Entramos en una sala con luces, música alta, también mesas que parecían confortables y una barra bastante decente. Sonreí, habían escogido un buen lugar, no muy exagerado ni muy aburrido. Alice me guiaba esquivando la multitud hasta que llegamos a una mesa rectangular en la que se encontraban todos nuestros amigos; Jessica, Mike, Bryan y Angela. Los cuatro nos recibieron con una inmensa sonrisa y nos hicieron sitio. Como estábamos de celebración, todos pedimos cervezas.

- Bella, ¡trabajas para Carlisle Cullen! Deberías hacer algo más a parte de beber con cuatro aburridos para celebrarlo – sugirió Angela de repente cuando ya hacía más de una hora que estábamos en el bar riendo y bebiendo. Al igual que pasaba con todos nosotros, se veía desde lejos que Angela iba más "contenta" que de costumbre. Yo me sentía eufórica y feliz, mucho más feliz que antes.

- Me juego lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de subirte sobre la mesa que hay en el medio y bailar la siguiente canción que suene – me retó Mike señalándome con la cerveza. Alice se echó a reír exageradamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él sorprendido.

- Creo que no conocéis a Bella tanto como pensáis – rió de nuevo. – Ella siempre gana en estos juegos, es capaz de todo – explicó Alice mirándolos a todos con cara divertida.

- Demuéstralo – me retó Bryan mientras me miraba con ojos expectantes.

- ¿La siguiente canción? ¿Aunque no sea rápida? – pregunté mirando la mesa en la que tenía que subir, estaba más preocupada por cómo llegar hasta ahí que por bailar. El bar estaba lleno de gente pero por suerte era bastante amplio.

- Eso es, y además… Que sea un baile sexy – propuso Mike divertido. Todos hicieron un "uuuh" en coro. Yo sonreí.

- ¿Muy sexy? ¿O solo un poco? – pregunté con la ceja izquierda levantada. –Tampoco quiero incendiar este lugar – argumenté sonriendo.

- Muy sexy – respondió Bryan guiñándome el ojo.

- Está bien. Jessica, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento al baño? – pregunté levantándome.

Al llegar al baño, le pedí que se quitara sus shorts apretados y sus zapatos de tacón negros y que me lo dejara. Ella asintió eufórica y nos cambiamos en un santiamén. Antes de irnos, me mojé la cara y el pelo dispuesta a darlo todo. Solo se vivía una vez, ¿no? Pues eso iba a hacer yo, vivir. Quizás era demasiado tímida para hacer lo que pretendía, quizás no estaba pensando con coherencia y quizás luego me arrepentiría, pero ya no me importaba nada. Jessica me prestó también su lápiz de ojos y me ayudó a pintármelos. Estaba más que preparada, pero también sabía que estaba un poco borracha. Salimos sonriendo del baño y fuimos directamente hacia la mesa, todos sonrieron al verme con mi nueva vestimenta, impacientes por verme en acción.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad lo vas a hacer? – preguntó Angela son una inmensa sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – respondí.

- Creo que te lo estamos poniendo demasiado fácil – dijo Mike. – Cuando te canses de bailar, tienes que tirarte a ese chico de la barra, el que va con una chaqueta negra – incluyó Mike sonriendo. Me giré para verlo, ese chico bebía tranquilamente mientras escribía algo en su móvil. Sonreí, por lo que podía ver, era muy guapo, Mike sabía elegir.

- Echo – dije volviendo a fijar la vista en mi bebida.

- ¡¿En serio?! Esto tengo que grabarlo, Bells – dijo Bryan sacando su móvil.

Justo después de que acabara la frase, la canción que había estado sonando hasta entonces terminó y empezó la siguiente. Por suerte, no era lenta. Miré a mis amigos, le di un último sorbo a la cerveza y me levanté. Sabía que no llegaría enseguida al centro del bar así que decidí subirme a la mesa cuando empezara el estribillo. Estuve poco más de diez segundos esperando al lado a que empezara hasta que por fin llegó el momento. Subí sin pensármelo dos veces poniendo un pie en una de las sillas que había y el otro ya en la mesa. Empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música, me levanté un poco la camiseta haciendo así que se me viera un poco la tripa, Bryan gritó un "¡esa es mi chica!" y después de eso, todo el bar empezó a bailar también desde el suelo. Me animaban y me gritaban piropos mientras yo simplemente disfrutaba de la música. Intenté hacer un par de caras y movimientos provocativos, pero claro, yo siempre había sido una torpe sin causa, estaba segura de que todo el mundo acabaría riendo. Estuve medio minuto encima de la mesa dándolo todo e intentando no caerme, los tacones no ayudaban mucho ni tampoco las cuatro o cinco cervezas que había bebido. Pero lo que realmente importaba es que estaba disfrutando de verdad. Cuando creí que ya era suficiente, bajé de la mesa con la ayuda de dos chicos que había y fui andando lentamente hacia el chico de la barra. Éste me miraba sonriendo, era guapísimo. La poca luz que había no me ayudaba a inspeccionar bien su rostro pero por lo que veía, estaba segura que podría estar en la portada de cualquier revista sin ningún tipo de problema. Ni él ni nadie se esperaban lo que hice. Cuando estuve a un metro, lo miré durante un par de segundos y me lancé encima de él, su olor me hacía perder la noción del tiempo y además, para mi sorpresa, él me devolvió el beso con ganas. Empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras él me besaba y mordía el cuello sensualmente, estábamos pegadísimos. No quería parar, había algo dentro de mí que no me dejaba volver con mis amigos, su olor, su piel, sus labios,... todo era increíble. Volví a la realidad cuando la canción acabó. Me costó bastante pero al final me alejé de él mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente. Finalmente, me giré y empecé a andar hacia los cuatro móviles que me enfocaban. No podía parar de morderme el labio inferior, aún había rastro del sabor de los labios del adonis que acababa de besar.

- ¡Dios mío! – gritó Alice sonriendo al verme aparecer entre la multitud.

- Ha sido increíble – susurraba para si mismo Bryan.

Me senté con ellos pero no antes de girarme para fijarme por última vez en ese hermoso hombre, pero por mala suerte, ya no estaba.

Después del espectáculo que había montado, más de tres hombres me pidieron el teléfono, les dije a todos que no tenía. Una excusa muy poco trabajada pero sinceramente, no quería acabar saliendo con nadie de ese bar, no quería salir con nadie que me hubiera visto hacer la loca encima de una mesa.

Estuvimos veinte minutos más pero tuvimos que irnos porqué Angela se encontraba fatal. Bebía alcohol en contadas ocasiones y no le sentaba muy bien que digamos. La acompañamos a casa en coche después de esperar poco más de una hora a que bajara el efecto del alcohol en un banco al lado del bar. Yo me sentía perfectamente capaz de conducir pero Jessica me lo impidió, ¿hacía tan mal aspecto?

Angela echó todo lo que había bebido justo antes de subir al coche y al ver que ya no tenía ese tono pálido con el que había salido del bar, todos nos calmamos. La acompañamos hasta la puerta, nos asegurábamos que entraba sana y salva dentro de su casa y nos fuimos. La segunda en salir del coche fui yo y no lo entendí ya que pensaba que estaba perfectamente. Fue al verme en el espejo de la entrada que entendí por qué lo habían echo, hacía cara de estar demasiado contenta y me costaba andar en línea recta. Por suerte, Charlie ya dormía. Al entrar en la cocina para beber agua, vi que había una nota donde decía que tenía la cena en la comida. No tenía hambre así que simplemente me di una ducha fría y me tumbé en la cama con la cabeza en otro mundo. Había sido una gran noche.

-o-

- Aún sigo sin entender como es posible que Charlie no pusiera ninguna pega a que saliese anoche cuando sabía que hoy tenía clase temprano– le susurré a Bryan en la tercera hora de clase. Bueno, para mí era la primera, había llegado tarde por la resaca.

- Solo quería que disfrutaras, Bells. Y así lo hiciste – contestó él sonriendo.

- No me lo recuerdes – le pedí tapándome la cara con ambas manos. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Como no bebía casi nunca, el alcohol me afectó más de lo que debería.

- ¿Estás bien? Quizás deberías haber echo lo mismo que Angela. Ella no ha venido hoy – susurró Bryan. Levanté el rostro sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Creo que le haré una visita cuando salga de aquí – le contesté con esfuerzo ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, había dormido demasiado poco esa noche.

Las clases pasaron borrosas y en un visto y no visto me encontré en el tren yendo para mi casa.

- ¿Swan? – preguntó alguien detrás de mi.

* * *

**Estoy aqui de nuevo! Siento haber tardado meses, literalmente, en escribir pero he estado muy liada. Afortunadamente, en solo 2 semanas empezaré mis vacaciones de verano así que preparaos;) Creo que dejaré la otra historia un poco abandonada y me pondré en serio con esta, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. **

**Si ya habíais leído los dos primeros capítulos os recomiendo que los volváis a leer porque he cambiado un poco las cosas y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos! Como siempre digo, yo seguiré escribiendo aunque tengo solo un par de seguidores, eso no es un problema.**

**Sé que al principio parecerá un fic como todos los que hay; Edward el jefe millonario, increíblamente guapo y mujeriego y Bella la secretaria y todo eso pero os digo yo que no será como los otros. Es solo que este tema de jefe- empleada es muy uunf, siempre me ha gustado jajaja Nos leemos pronto! Espero que os guste**.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMBIO**

- ¿Swan? – preguntó alguien detrás de mi.

El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No me giré, qué va. Sabía quien era perfectamente y no quería malgastar ni un solo segundo de mi vida hablando con él. Me hice la distraída y avancé un poco para ponerme en medio de un grupo de pasajeros que esperaban impacientes a que llegara la siguiente parada para salir del congestionado vagón. No era esa mi parada pero me posicioné al lado de las puertas, tenía que salir de ahí.

- ¡Swan! – gritó.

Mierda. Aún quedaban un par de minutos para que el tren parara y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Cogí mi móvil intentando disimular y sorprendida comprobé que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alice. La llamé inquieta, por favor, tenía que contestar.

- Hola Bella – respondió Alice con un evidente buen humor. Gracias a Dios.

La conversación duró apenas un minuto. Alice estaba en el centro mirando tiendas y cuando me suplicó que fuera dije que sí sin pensármelo. Por suerte, estaba más cerca del centro que de mi casa así que cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas, salí literalmente corriendo de la estación de tren. Seguramente_ él_ seguía intentando encontrarme entre el gentío de gente, pero no me quise confiar y cogí el primer taxi que vi dispuesta a alejarme lo más posible de esa estación.

Encontré a Alice en una cara tienda con un vestido a cada mano. Sonreí al verla pero lo notó, notó que no estaba especialmente feliz. Y tuve que contárselo, tenía que hablar de ello con alguien. Reaccionó de la misma manera que había reaccionado hacía dos días en el baño; empezó a gritar, amenazó con llamar a la policía y empezó a escupir tacos.

- ¡Cálmate, tengo una idea! – grité intentando calmarla de una vez por todas- si me lo encuentro otra vez te juro que llamo a la policía- intenté sonreír. Sabía que si llamaba, él me encontraría, pero sino lo hacía Alice perdería los estribos y no quería darle más sustos. Como suponía, se calmó, intentó convencerme para que paráramos de mirar y nos fuéramos a casa pero sabía que ella en verdad no quería irse así que la convencí yo y seguimos mirando ropa. Alice se compró un vestido y tres camisetas y yo unos pantalones y un par de camisetas. Cuando acabamos, insistió en acompañarme a casa y cedí, no quería verla con otra rabieta de las suyas.

No sabía si era porque Alice seguía asimilando que él me había encontrado o qué, pero durante el trayecto en taxi permanecimos calladas. Cosa realmente rara tratándose de Alice y de mí. Mi mente divagaba por un sinfín de tonterías, pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que había pasado hacía un rato en el tren estaba bien; no quería recordar su potente y masculina voz gritando mi nombre en el atestado vagón ni quería que mis pensamientos se fueran hacia lo que pasó hacía ya nueve años. ¿Nueve años? Noté un punzante dolor en mi pecho, nueve años. Parecía mentira que después de tanto tiempo aún me aterrorizase. Me repetía una y otra vez que las personas cambiaban y que quizás lo que pasó había sido solo el fruto de un juego adolescente o algo por el estilo. No. No podía ser, esos ojos azules escondían algo más, estaba completamente segura.

-o-

Ni Alice ni yo mencionamos el tema durante todo el fin de semana, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en todo lo que suponía que él me hubiese encontrado así que me quedé 'estudiando' y rechacé todas las propuestas de mis amigos. Sabía que no se lo tomarían a pecho.

Y por fin, por fin había llegado el día. Era lunes y eso significaba que quedaban pocas horas para mi primer día como empleada en Cullen COOP. En la universidad estábamos a punto de acabar el segundo cuatrimestre, o sea que se acercaban los exámenes y como consiguiente, no había clases; nos dejaban un par de semanas de fiesta para estudiar hasta los finales. Para mí y para Bryan, Angela, Jessica y Mike esos exámenes decidirían nuestro futuro ya que serían los últimos que haríamos, quedaba apenas un mes para que llegara junio y nuestra etapa como estudiantes se estaba acabando.

Como cada día, preparé la comida para Charlie y para mí y comimos juntos en la cocina. Él sabía perfectamente que estaba muy nerviosa así que centramos nuestra conversación en otros temas como la universidad o los exámenes. Justo cuando acabamos de comer, el teléfono sonó, era mi madre.

- Hola, Bella, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó ella con entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la línea. Renée me llamaba dos o tres veces por semana e intentábamos vernos lo máximo posible. Todas esas discusiones que habíamos tenido en mi adolescencia quedaron en el pasado, intentábamos no hablar de ello.

- Hola mamá. Pues sí, estoy un poco nerviosa aunque sé que tampoco es para tanto – dije con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Todo el mundo te adorará, Bells. Hazme caso – susurró ella intentando tranquilizarme.

- Gracias mamá, eso espero. Hablamos pronto, que tengo que ir a prepararme – contesté mientras miraba la hora en mi móvil, inquieta.

Los minutos pasaban y mi corazón iba cada vez más deprisa. Me despedí de Charlie, cogí un taxi e intenté concentrarme en la música que sonaba dentro del coche, nada más.

_La fiesta era descomunal, había algunas personas que conocía del colegio pero la mayoría me eran desconocidas. __La música retumbaba__ en mis oídos, con fuerza, y el alcohol me embotaba los sentidos. Había demasiada gente. Me levanté de la silla como pude dispuesta a irme pero una mano forzuda me lo impidió. _

_- Vamos zorra, sígueme – me dijo él estirándome y guiándome hacia no sabia dónde. Yo llevaba un vestido apretado y tacones demasiado altos para la edad que tenía. Llevaba también un poco de maquillaje, pero lo suficiente para aparentar cinco años más. _

_- Vigila tu lenguaje – le dije oyendo las pulsaciones de mi corazón en mis oídos, cada vez más fuertes. Era lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, a esas horas de la madrugada cualquier cosa sonaba extraña para mí. _

_Todo el mundo bailaba sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Entonces pensé en lo que Alice me había dicho hacía ya unas cuantas horas, debería haberle echo caso. ¿En qué me había metido? Me gustaría haberle dado un par de bofetadas a la Bella que salía de su casa esta tarde dispuesta a 'darlo todo' en la fiesta. _

_- Vamos, si ambos sabemos que te encanta oírlas – me susurró sensualmente en la oreja obligándome a apoyar mi espalda contra la pared._

_- Déjame volver a mi casa… Por favor – le supliqué apoyando también mi cabeza en la dura pared. No sabía exactamente porqué le había pedido que me dejara ir. ¿Tenía dos piernas aún, no? Quise deshacerme de su agarre pero mis esfuerzos resultaron inútiles ya que me sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, ¿él también estaba borracho? No lo sabía, y no quería quedarme para averiguarlo._

_- ¡Estate quieta, puta! – gritó empujándome hacia el pasillo._

- Señorita, hemos llegado a su destino – musitó el conductor del taxi. Abrí los ojos. Mierda, ¿me había quedado dormida? Eso parecía.

- Si, perdón. Aquí tiene – contesté dándole el dinero que marcaba el taxímetro.

- Gracias, que pase un buen día – dijo. Sabía que estaba esperando impaciente a que saliera del coche así que sin dudarlo abrí la puerta y salí de ahí. ¿Había estado mucho tiempo intentando despertarme? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué había soñado con lo que pasó aquél día?

Dejé pasar esos pensamientos inoportunos y me fijé en el gran edificio que tenía delante. Sentí los nervios florecer de nuevo en mi estómago pero hice caso omiso y empecé a andar hacia el que sería el sitio donde pasaría más tiempo al menos durante dos meses, o eso esperaba. Al entrar, me fijé que todo el mundo irradiaba amabilidad. Ese hecho me sorprendió, era una de las empresas más importantes del mundo y sobretodo la mejor de Estados Unidos. Yo me esperaba que todos se lo tuvieran muy creído y que me dirigieran miradas de superioridad pero de momento ese no era el caso. Como hice el día que vine por primera vez, subí hasta la sexta planta, dónde me esperaba un sonriente Carlisle Cullen. ¿Le habían dicho que había llegado? ¿Es que acaso Carlisle controlaba cada ser humano que pisaba esta empresa? Suponía que sí.

Carlisle me condujo hacia la que sería mi mesa, estaba al lado de la de Allyson y era exactamente igual que la suya excepto por una cosa; en su mesa había escrito con letras elegantes y claras 'Allyson Jacobs' y en la mía, sorprendentemente, había otro rétulo en el cual se podía leer claramente 'Isabella Swan'. ¡Dios mío! Me corazón dio un vuelco, me sentí importante por unos instantes. Allyson se levantó sonriente, me dio la mano y se posicionó al lado de Carlisle expectante.

_- _Como ya habrás visto, esta será tu mesa a partir de ahora. Allyson ya te pondrá al día con el calendario y todo lo que tenemos para estas semanas que quedan hasta verano. Por lo que me ha dicho Charlie supongo que ya sabes cual es el trabajo de una secretaria así que me ahorro las explicaciones y simplemente te doy la bienvenida. Si tienes cualquier duda me tienes a pocos metros, aunque claro, Allyson también puede ayudarte – dijo Carlisle lentamente con su hermosa voz.

- Me ha quedado todo claro, muchas gracias – contesté sonriendo. Me estaba muriendo de ganas para empezar a trabajar.

-o-

Los días pasaban muy rápido. Apenas tenía tiempo para descansar. Me pasaba el día estudiando, quedando con mis amigos y yendo a trabajar. Me encantaba mi trabajo, me sentía cada día más feliz trabajando al lado de Allyson. Carlisle era un tipo estupendo y todo el entusiasmo que tenía me lo transmitía y hacía que estuviera aún más emocionada.

En un visto y no visto, llegaron los exámenes finales y con ellos también llegó el estrés. Carlisle, Allyson y todo el mundo lo entendieron y trataron de no estresarme aún más. Esa semana pasó más lenta pero en cuanto pasó, el viernes, Carlisle nos llamó a Allyson y a mí y fuimos a verle. Decía que era importante y yo me esperaba lo peor. ¿Me iba a despedir? ¿Había algo que no hacía bien? ¿Qué pasaba?

- Me voy – nos dijo mirándonos fijamente, esperando nuestras reacciones. Le miré con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Carlisle se iba?! Una parte de mí ya sabía que algo iba mal, me despediría y volvería a mi casa, con Charlie y mis amigos, con estudios pero sin trabajo y con casi 24 años.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Allyson poniéndose las manos en la boca. Aunque hacía poco tiempo que trabajaba ahí, había notado que Allyson y Carlisle eran, a parte de compañeros de trabajo, muy amigos. Me sorprendió ver que Carlisle no le había comentado nada.

- Sí, me voy. He estando hablándolo con mi familia desde hace meses. Llevo muchísimos años trabajando en esta empresa y he decidido que es hora de parar. Sois las primeras en enteraros, nadie más en este edificio lo sabe así que agradecería vuestra discreción. Sé que os puede parecer un poco raro ya que como sabréis esta empresa es mi vida, y también lo es para mi familia pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer – decía mirándonos ahora ya con más alegría en su mirada-. También quería deciros que dejo esta empresa en manos de uno de mis hijos, él es el más indicado para seguir con esto. Ha estado a mi lado viéndome trabajar desde que era un niño, tiene estudios y el suficiente empeño como para seguir con esta empresa. Ya veréis como no notaréis mucho el cambio. De aquí a unas horas Edward vendrá para conoceros y…

- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Tu hijo? – interrumpió Allyson sorprendida mirándole con ojos incrédulos.

-Sí, no te anticipes ni pienses en nada. Él se merece estar al mando – respondió Carlisle. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba perdiendo algo, estaba segura de que ya habían estado hablando de Edward.

- Te echaremos de menos, Carlisle – le dije dejando a lado el hecho de que yo era la empleada y él el jefe.

- No os desharéis de mi tan rápido, os visitaré alguna vez, no lo dudéis – dijo sonriendo.

Después de un par de frases más, nos fuimos y volvimos al trabajo aunque ambas estábamos aún muy sorprendidas por la noticia. Al cabo de un par de horas, Carlisle salió de su despacho con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios perfectos, nos saludó y se fue hacia el ascensor. Allyson y yo nos levantamos a la vez, ¿Edward estaba subiendo? Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció un adonis con pelo cobrizo.

- Oh dios mío – susurré con un hilo de voz poniéndome las dos manos en la boca.

Edward Cullen le dio un abrazo a su padre, él nos señaló y ambos empezaron a andar. Joder, parecía que estaba en la grabación de un anuncio de colonia o algo así y no en una empresa. Edward se acercaba con una sonrisa torcida que podría matar a cualquier mujer. Se notaba perfectamente que tenía un cuerpo tonificado, la camisa que llevaba no los escondían muy bien que digamos. Al llegar a nuestra posición, saludó primero a Allyson y después me saludó a mí. Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron juro por lo que sea que sentí una descarga eléctrica, un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y su olor me impactó. Maldita sea. Joder. Ese hombre era el que besé hacía algunas semanas en el bar ese que fui con mis amigos.

- Encantado de conoceros, chicas – dijo con su voz aterciopelada. Malditamente perfecta.

- Igualmente – contesté con la poca voz que me quedaba. ¿Qué me pasaba? Tenía que comportarme, ese hombre sería mi jefe en poco tiempo. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en eso.

* * *

**Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones así que intentaré subir nuevos capítulos (y más largos) una vez por semana. Espero que os haya gustado, la historia empezará a gustaros más a partir de ahora, almenos eso espero.**

**Gracias a todas esas personas que me leen, ¡sois geniales!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PODER**

Todos los medios de comunicación hacían eco de la gran noticia. No importaba que estuviéramos ya en agosto, lo más importante era que Carlisle Cullen se retiraba y dejaba Cullen COOP. a su hijo Edward Cullen. En los últimos meses que quedaban hasta las vacaciones de verano, Carlisle me presentó también a sus otros hijos: Jasper Cullen, Rosalie Cullen y su prometido Emmett McCarty. Este último había sido vecino de los Cullen desde que nació, su familia también tenía mucho dinero pero por culpa de su mala relación con ellos, pasó toda su infancia y adolescencia siendo criado por los Cullen. Era básicamente otro de ellos. Todos los Cullen habían sido dotados con una belleza sobrenatural. Siempre que alguno de ellos se paseaba por los pasillos de la empresa había miradas indiscretas y con deseo hacia su dirección. Sí, era verdad, eran muy guapos, pero yo al menos intentaba ser discreta.

Desde que supe que había besado al que sería mi jefe, lo evitaba lo más posible. Carlisle nos prometió que se quedaría hasta Julio pero que en Septiembre Edward ya ocuparía su puesto, yo estaba muy nerviosa por eso. Faltaban un par de semanas para que Septiembre llegase y sabía que no me sería fácil ser la secretaria de un hombre tan… Edward. A Allyson le quedaba poco para dar a luz, sabía que estaría algún tiempo sola hasta que encontraran a alguien para remplazarla durante su tiempo de baja y eso me ponía aún más inquieta. ¿Yo sola con ese hombre controlando toda su agenda? Madre mía.

Pero sinceramente, no sabía porque me permitía pensar en alguien como él. No hacía falta ser muy bueno para verlo, todas las chicas de Nueva York estaban locas por Edward Cullen. Los medios sensacionalistas ya se habían encargado de buscar y rebuscar hasta encontrar lo que de alguna manera ya se sabía. Edward se llevaba a la cama a toda chica que se fijaba en él, era mujeriego, tenía dinero, era guapísimo, atractivo y ¡aargh! Quería gritar. Había decidido que pararía de pensar en él de esa forma y me concentraría en hacer mi trabajo pero era muy difícil. Aún no había empezado a trabajar oficialmente como su secretaria y ya estaba haciéndome ilusiones, tenía que controlarme fuera como fuera.

- Bella, tengo que confesarte algo – susurró Bryan un viernes por la tarde, en mi casa, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y mirando al suelo, inquieto.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Cuéntame – le dije acariciándole el brazo izquierdo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Este jefe tuyo me vuelve loco – dijo soltándolo por fin, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ay, ¿era eso? No pasa nada, cielo, todo ser humano en la tierra se siente atraído por ese hombre, no te preocupes, no creo que…

- Sí, Bells. Me gustan los hombres –dijo él mostrándome una sonrisa tímida. Le devolví la sonrisa y literalmente me tiré sobre él, abrazándole. Me encantaba tener amigos que confiaban tanto en mi, era genial.

- Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarías así te lo habría dicho hace mucho – dijo él abrazándome con fuerza.

- Te quiero Bryan, te guste quien te guste – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Dios, ¡te quiero! – contestó él abrazándome de nuevo.

Como cada año, el 18 de agosto, los Cullen organizaban una cena en su enorme casa para todos los empleados de Cullen COOP. Faltaban poco más de cuatro horas para que tuviera que estar ahí vestida de gala. Estarían todos los Cullen y estaba segura que Edward daría un discurso o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Angela una hora más tarde. Estaban todos en mi casa ayudándome a escoger entre los vestidos que Alice me había comprado. Los que no me gustaran se los quedaría ella.

- Creo que el rojo es el más apropiado – dijo Bryan escrutando un vestido rojo pasión situado en miedo del desastre de ropa. Ya les había confesado a todos su homosexualidad y estaban especialmente cariñosos con él.

- ¿Sí? ¿Seguro? No sé, creo que es un poco atrevido. Esperad, que me lo pruebo – dije con el vestido en la mano.

Sí, era el apropiado. Hacía mucho que no me ponía un vestido y me sorprendí al verme tan elegante delante del espejo. El vestido me llegaba dos dedos por encima de las rodillas, tenía un poco de escote y la espalda estaba bastante descubierta. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y me quedé con este. Alice me hizo el peinado, me dejó el pelo suelto pero me hizo una trenza que solo se podía ver desde detrás. Miré asombrada la foto que me hizo con su móvil, me encantaba. Y para acabar, me maquilló y me dejó unos tacones negros bastante altos.

- Ahora sí que estoy nerviosa. No sé si os lo he contado pero este hombre que tendré como jefe fue el mismo que besé hace ya meses cuando celebrábamos mi nuevo trabajo en ese bar que os gustaba tanto – dije guiñándoles el ojo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – todos saltaron sorprendidos.

- Sí – contesté sonriendo.

Salí de casa y me puse en marcha. Mis amigos habían quedado para salir, al principio no quisieron salir sin mi ya que yo estaba ocupada por el trabajo (aunque en este caso el trabajo fuera ir a casa de una familia multimillonaria a cenar y admirar la belleza de los hijos varones), pero les convencí y les prometí que les contaría todo.

Por suerte, los periódicos nacionales e internacionales ya no hablaban de Edward ni de Carlisle ni nada de eso. Solo estuvieron con el tema durante una semana o dos, en Junio, cuando se enteraron. Albergaba la esperanza de que quizás, en Septiembre, después de que pasaran unos días, los otros medios de comunicación también parasen. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabían todos los trapos sucios de Edward, ya no había nada más que descubrir.

Como había imaginado, la casa era gigante y elegante. No sabía cuantos millones les habría costado pero seguro que más de tres o cuatro. Cómo no, tenían un mayordomo, éste se llamaba Sam. Tendría más o menos unos cuarenta años y estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa cordial dando la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de los invitados.

- Sea usted bienvenida Sta. Swan – me dijo cuando llegué al umbral de la puerta. ¿Me había llamado por mi nombre? Espera, espera… ¿Es que acaso se sabía los nombres de todos los empleados de la empresa de sus dueños?

- Buenas noches Sr. Page, sea usted bienvenido- escuché a Sam decir detrás de mí. Oh, Dios mío.

Al pasar al salón, me encontré una casa perfectamente decorada con comida para al menos cien personas colocada con traza en las caras mesas que había. Al ver todo eso, me percaté de que no me había dado cuenta de lo que era trabajar en Cullen COOP. hasta ahora; todo ese dinero, poder, toda esa belleza… ¿Estaba preparada para trabajar para ellos? Sí, había estado trabajando para Carlisle durante algunos meses pero esto era distinto. Edward era, claramente, muy diferente a su padre. No sabía si podría soportar trabajar con él, era algo muy gordo.

Notaba que la mayoría de gente que había ya estaba acostumbrada a todo ese rollo ya que cogían la comida sin pensárselo dos veces y saludaban a sus compañeros de trabajo, siempre con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Yo estaba un poco perdida, ¿debía saludar a los Cullen antes de hacer nada, no? ¿O debía hacer como ellos, aprovechar y empezar a comer?

- ¡Bella! – gritó una voz emocionada detrás de mí. Allyson y su hinchada barriga se acercaron a mí, me abrazó con alegría y me cogió de la mano guiándome por la casa.

- Estamos encantados de teneros aquí, chicas – dijo Carlisle al vernos. Le sonreí y nos dimos la mano. También saludé a Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y a Edward. Todos los varones iban vestidos con elegantes trajes y Rosalie iba con un vestido azul palabra de honor precioso que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Me dio la sensación de nuevo que estaba en la grabación de un anuncio o algo por el estilo, esto no era normal. Allyson me hizo volver a la realidad cogiéndome de la mano de nuevo y conduciéndome hacia la comida. Estaba todo realmente delicioso.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez me sentía más fea. Mujeres con vestidos descomunales se abrían paso entre el gentío para dirigir miradas con doble sentido a Edward. El susodicho sacudía la cabeza y sonreía con su sonrisa torcida matadora mirando su copa de cava. Todas esas mujeres estaban en la empresa por su talento y profesionalidad, ¿no? Pues no lo parecía. Quizás la presencia de Edward las cambiaba, no había otra razón. Carlisle no era tonto, no contraría a alguien por la cara. Me daba demasiada rabia y envidia verlas, tenía que controlarme.

Como había figurado en mi cabeza, antes de que se empezaran a ir todos los empleados, Edward subió un par de escaleras para posicionarse en lo más alto del salón. Todo el mundo calló, expectante.

- Me gustaría decir unas palabras – su voz me dejó con la boca abierta, de nuevo-. Cullen COOP. es muy importante para nuestra familia, hemos dedicado mucho trabajo y dedicación a ella, y gracias a todos estos esfuerzos ha llegado ser la más importante de nuestro país – todos aplaudieron, a mi me costó poco más de dos segundos reaccionar -. Me llena de satisfacción ver que mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, me confía su empresa. Quiero aseguraros que me enorgullece estar al cargo de Cullen COOP., y también os garantizo que intentaré trabajar tan bien como él – su mirada viajaba por todo el salón, intentando parar a mirar cada persona a los ojos. Cuando se detuvo contemplándome no me desmayé porque Allyson me tenía cogida del brazo, sino me hubiera derrumbado-. Sinceramente no puedo esperar para empezar a trabajar con todos vosotros. ¡Por Cullen COOP! – gritó levantando su copa de cava.

- ¡Por Cullen COOP.! – gritamos levantando también nuestras copas, brindando.

Después de las palabras de Edward todos empezaron a irse. Allyson y yo también empezamos a prepararnos para irnos pero no antes de despedirnos de los Cullen, claro está.

Yo nunca había tenido buena suerte, y eso quedó muy claro cuando justo al pisar el umbral de la puerta, Allyson rompió aguas.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – gritó Esme yendo a socorrer a mi amiga.

Quizás los Cullen eran muy ricos y tenían mucho poder pero al menos su amabilidad seguía intacta ya que Carlisle, Esme y Edward nos llevaron con el coche de éste último hacia el hospital más cercano. Allyson llamó emocionada a su marido Tom, que le prometió a su mujer que llegaría al hospital lo antes posible. Edward conducía, Carlisle iba de copiloto y Esme, Allyson y yo estábamos en los asientos de detrás.

El viaje me pareció eterno ya que estaba realmente nerviosa y preocupada por Allyson. Además, Edward se veía arrebatadoramente sexy, dirigía miradas discretas hacia el retrovisor y cada vez que lo hacía, me quedaba sin aliento.

Atendieron a Allyson lo antes posible, los Cullen y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, impacientes. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente pero cuando Tom apareció, el ambiente se calmó al instante.

Unas dos horas después, decidimos irnos ya que nos dijeron que aún faltaba bastante para que diera a luz. Fui a despedirme de Allyson pero no me dejaron entrar así que me giré dispuesta a volver a la sala de espera, pero me quedé petrificada ya que Edward le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta los pulmones a una joven enfermera. Se percataron de mi presencia y me miraron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dediqué una magnifica cara de asco a Edward, éste me miro fijamente pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

- Lo siento – susurró la descomunal enfermera apartándose de Edward. Se puso bien la corta falda que llevaba y empezó a andar hacia no sé dónde ya que yo seguía mirando a Edward, y él seguía mirándome a mi.

- De aquí a dos semanas seré oficialmente tu secretaria y no quiero meterme en problemas así que haremos como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido – le dije entre dientes.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con seguridad. Eso me enfureció aún más, o sea que por lo que parecía, no se arrepentía de nada. Acababa de besar a una enfermera aun sabiendo que podrían despedirla por lo que acababa de hacer, la había echo parecer una chica fácil y barata y además de eso, yo los había pillado. Pero claro, para el don perfecto Cullen eso no significaba nada.

Esme y Carlisle insistieron en llevarme a mi casa y después de varios intentos, me di por vencida. El viaje de vuelta resultó incómodo, nadie habló, ni siquiera la dulce de Esme. Había una parte de mi que no quería que Edward se enterase de dónde vivía así que cuando me lo preguntó, tardé bastante en responder.

Al llegar me despedí de ellos amablemente, incluso de Edward. Cumpliría mi palabra y haría como si no hubiera visto nada pero claro, las imágenes se me repetían en mi cabeza en un no parar y eso me complicaba las cosas. Qué asco.

-o-

- Me alegro mucho, Ally – le dije a Allyson por teléfono el día siguiente. Al parecer el parto había ido perfectamente. Había dado a luz a una sana niña llamada Emma y yo no podía estar más contenta por ella.

- En serio, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste anoche. Si no fuera por ti y por los Cullen no sé dónde habría acabado – susurró ella muy agradecida.

- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? – contesté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Estuvimos poco más de diez minutos hablando. Al parecer, Allyson estaría tres meses y medio de baja, me horroricé al oír la noticia. Tendría que estar hasta navidad yo sola frente a Edward.

Había estado mucho tiempo pensando en lo que pasó ayer en el hospital. Incluso me costó dormir. Había llegado a la conclusión de que un hombre como mi jefe no valía la pena. Yo acabaría (o al menos lo intentaría) casada y con uno o dos hijos, ¿pero él qué? A partir de los cuarenta se iría quedando más solo que la una. Sí, tendría familia pero no sería feliz. Era verdad que era guapísimo pero no hacía buen uso de su genética. No hacía falta salir y llevarse a la cama a todas las chicas que veía, eso no funcionaba así.

Mis reflexiones solo hacían que lo odiara aun más. Pero, ¿por qué lo odiaba? No me había echo nada. Debía parar de comportarme tan estúpidamente a su alrededor, tenía que parar de pensar en él de una vez por todas porqué sino podría acabar loca. O mucho peor, podría acabar siendo otra más en su lista de conquistas.

* * *

**He tardado poco en actualizar y espero seguir así ya que como os dije estoy de vacaciones. Como siempre, espero que os guste. **

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WASHINGTON**

Mi cabeza parecía en otro sitio mientras comía la tierna y buenísima carne que había echo mi madre para comer. Estaba comiendo con Renée y Phil aprovechando el que sería mi penúltimo día de vacaciones. Charlie no se opuso cuando le dije que quería visitar a mi madre y eso aún me puso las cosas más difíciles… Porque sí, echaba mucho de menos a mi madre, echaba de menos su sonrisa y sus ojos tan felices, alocados y enamorados pero no quería ver a Phil. Que mi madre y yo hubiésemos dejado las inútiles discusiones que nos distanciaban tanto cuando yo era adolescente no significaba que del día a la mañana quisiera a Phil como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Dentro de mí aún había una vocecita que se preguntaba una y otra vez que hubiera pasado si Phil nunca hubiera aparecido en la vida de mi madre. ¿Estaríamos mis padres y yo viviendo juntos? Pero claro, si Renée le puso los cuernos a Charlie significaba que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien, ¿o sí?

- ¿Estás nerviosa, cielo? Ya sabes, en dos días estarás trabajando para Edward Mellevoamicamaatodoelmundo Cullen – musitó mi madre divertida rompiendo el silencio.

- No mucho. Estuve trabajando para Carlisle durante algún tiempo, supongo que será lo mismo con él. Aunque las miraditas que Edward recibe cada segundo están empezando a ponerme de los nervios – contesté llevándome un trozo de carne a la boca. Phil nos miraba de hito en hito sin decir nada y sinceramente lo agradecía, sus comentarios sin gracia y fuera de contexto nunca me habían gustado.

- ¿Y qué tal con tus amigos? ¿Cómo está Alice? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Muy bien, como siempre. Alice sigue con lo de su padre aunque sé que le gustaría estar diseñando ropa en lugar de estar horas y horas delante de centenares de papeles estudiando como si no hubiera mañana – le dije mirando a Phil, él me observaba detenidamente, sin decir nada.

- ¿Has hablado con ella sobre esto? Quizás no está feliz y te necesita a su lado – susurró con un rostro mucho más serio que con el que había empezado la conversación poniendo a mi nuevo jefe ese apodo que si me paraba a pensar, no le iba nada mal.

- Créeme, he intentado hablar sobre esto con ella muchísimas veces y nada. Si de verdad quisiera hablar ya lo habría echo, aunque…

Alguien picó al timbre y me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Mi madre se levantó entusiasmada y yo la miré extrañada, ¿esperaba a alguien? Me levanté justo después de que pasara por mi lado, no quería quedarme con Phil y presenciar uno de esos horrorosos silencios incómodos que siempre aparecían cuando me quedaba a solas con él.

Cuando vi quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta empecé a correr, literalmente, hacia él. Sus musculosos brazos me levantaron del suelo y me apretaron contra su cuerpo envolviéndome con su magnífico olor a pino. Simplemente no podía creer que Jacob Black estuviera abrazándome, había pasado tanto tiempo… Acabé de comer en un santiamén y me fui con Jake por el centro a dar una vuelta. La última vez que lo había visto llevaba un esmoquin muy elegante y bailábamos lentamente en el baile de fin de curso. De eso hacía ya ocho años y sinceramente lo había echado mucho de menos.

- Dios mío, Jake. ¿Se puede saber qué te has metido? Este cuerpo no es… -le toqué los bíceps- normal.

- No me meto nada, Bella – sonrió-. He estado yendo al gimnasio, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al infinito.

- ¿Ah sí? No me sorprende mucho – susurré mirando hacia otro lado. No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, si continuábamos así estaba segura que acabaríamos hablando sobre el instituto y todas las fiestas que se montaban a costa de los adultos.

Nos sentamos en un bar del centro con muchas ganas de hablar. Se notaba mucho que no había sido la única que había echado de menos a alguien aquí.

Jacob aún tenía ese afán protector que le caracterizaba, siempre me protegía de todo, como si yo fuese un trozo de papel frágil y sensible y él una roca gigante capaz de aplastar a lo que fuera o a quien fuera. Hablamos durante media hora sobre nuestras vidas. Al parecer, Jacob trabajaba de mecánico y aunque no fuese un empleo muy respetado, estaba orgulloso de ser lo que era, eso me hacía feliz. Definitivamente, debería haber venido a visitarlo alguna vez. Pero claro, como me prometí, me alejé de todo lo que tenía referencia con Washington y mi instituto; mis amigos (menos Alice), mi madre, _él, _las fiestas,… todo.

Jacob y yo estuvimos saliendo durante casi un año, tuve que romper con él porqué sabía que esa relación no nos conducía a ninguna parte y por supuesto, porqué _él_ ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia en mi vida.

- Debería haber venido a verte, Jake. Aún tenemos tanto en común… – le dije estando de lleno en mis pensamientos. A Jake le pareció gustar lo que oyó porqué esbozó una de sus grandes sonrisas que yo tanto había echado de menos.

- Eh, ¿mejor tarde que nunca, no? – respondió él dándome un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

- Supongo, aunque esta vez has sido tu el que ha picado a mi puerta – hice una mueca-. La próxima vez seré yo la que te busque, Jake, no lo dudes –sonrió de nuevo.

- Deberías venir más a menudo, Bells. Sé que tu madre te echa de menos y yo también agradecería ver esta cara bonita y paliducha más a menudo – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

- Podría venir para navidades o alguna fiesta así. Al fin y al cabo me paso el día con Charlie, seguro que no le importaría – susurré.

- Siiii! Por favooor, ¡sería genial! – gritó lleno de alegría.

- No te emociones tanto que quizás al final no puede ser – respondí bebiendo un sorbo de mi Coca-Cola.

Seguimos hablando durante algún tiempo hasta que empezó a preguntarme el porqué de mi huida hacia Nueva York y toda la historia. Intenté esquivar todas esas preguntas pero Jake me conocía demasiado bien y vio perfectamente lo nerviosa que estaba. Por suerte, entendió que no quisiera hablar de ello e intentó zanjar el tema poniéndose serio.

- Ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites, Bella. No me lo cuentes si no quieres pero quiero que sepas que aunque hayan pasado años, sigues siendo muy importante para mí- musitó mirándome a los ojos.

Justo después de oír sus palabras, una ola de culpabilidad amenazó con destruirme. Me sentía culpable porqué durante mi estancia en Nueva York había pensando en Jacob demasiadas pocas veces, estaba segura que aún lo quería, pero por lo que intuía eso no había sido suficiente. Debería pensar en él más a menudo, ¿no? Quiero decir, él es mi exnovio y fue una de las personas más importantes para mí en Washington, ¿qué diablos había pasado?

- Lo sé. Muchas gracias, te prometo que intentaré venir más a menudo – respondí mirando aún mi Coca-Cola. Cumpliría esa promesa como me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan.

Los minutos pasaban y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que no miré mi reloj y caí en la cuenta de que mi avión hacia Nueva York salía en dos horas y media y aún tenía que hacer todas las maletas.

- Sé que tienes prisa pero antes de irte quería darte esto. Quizás han pasado algunos años per me sigo acordando perfectamente de tu cumpleaños – dicho eso, sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita con un lazo azul en el que ponía 'MUCHAS FELICIDADES BELLA'

- ¡Oh! – grité sorprendida, sin habla. La culpabilidad me golpeó otra vez.

Dejó la bolsa en la palma de mi mano y asintió incitándome a que la abriera. Dentro de ella había una pulsera de plata preciosa, en la parte de atrás había escrito con oro las iniciales de Jake. Me la puse al instante llena de emoción, hacía mucho tiempo que no me gustaba tanto algo así. No me gustaban mucho los regalos pero este era simplemente perfecto.

- Es para que cada vez que leas 'JB' te acuerdes de que hay alguien aquí en Washington que se acuerda de ti muy a menudo. Felicidades adelantadas, Bella – sonrió dándome otro de sus famosos abrazos.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me encanta – dije de todo corazón.

-o-

Renée y Jacob me acompañaron al aeropuerto, echo que me sorprendió. ¿Renée tenía planeado todo esto? Si ese era el caso, le estaba eternamente agradecida, no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Jacob.

Me costó mucho no pensar en los rostros llenos de tristeza de ambos mientras intentaba dormirme en el avión. Estaba segura de que los volvería a ver a menudo, al menos yo haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

Justo al pisar Nueva York, encendí el móvil. Tenía dos mensajes, el primero era de Alice preguntándome cuando llegaba para que pudiera venirme a buscar, puse los ojos en blanco, ya era mayorcita para volver a casa sola aunque agradecía a Alice todo lo que hacía por mí. Sonreí al teléfono pensando en Alice mientras me fijaba en el segundo mensaje, era de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Este capítulo es cortito y ha tardado bastante en llegar, lo siento.**

**Intentaré actualizar cada semana aunque no os prometo nada. Nos leemos pronto y ¡gracias a todos los que me leen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA OFICINA**

El calor era casi insoportable. Estábamos haciendo una reunión en una de las pocas salas donde no había aire acondicionado y me estaba agobiando. Me estaba ventando con un par de hojas de apuntes que había tomado. Me importaba muy poco que estuviera llamando la atención y que quizás estaba distrayendo a Edward con el interminable ruido de papeles que hacía, pero no podía más. Además, no ayudaba en absoluto que mi sexy y fornido jefe estuviera explicando detalladamente un nuevo proyecto a unos viejos pero muy importantes clientes con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas dejándome a simple vista sus malditos y perfectos brazos. Edward iba exageradamente guapo, no sabía si sería siempre así ya que hoy era mi primer día trabajando a sus órdenes pero si con una simple camisa blanca de botones ya hacía que me desconcentrara de esta manera, no sabía como reaccionaría cuando lo viera vestido de otra forma. Aún no me quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de este adonis en la cena en casa de los Cullen, me había echo quedarme sin aliento.

Mi jefe se tocaba su salvaje y arrebatadoramente sexy pelo muy a menudo durante su explicación y cada vez que lo hacía, las pocas mujeres que había en la sala suspiraban buscando aire, yo incluida. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros no muy formales pero que le quedaban de forma exquisita. Virgen. Santa. Tenía que parar de comérmelo con los ojos cada vez que lo veía, ¡era mi jefe!

- Quedamos entonces de aquí a una semana para acabar de retocar los detalles, ¿no es así? – preguntó Edward suspirando, agotado. Seguramente a causa del agobiante calor.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias Sr. Cullen – respondió uno de los cinco hombres que había a mi lado. Me obligué a alejar la vista de mi jefe y parar de ventarme.

**10 de Septiembre – 17:30 **** Reunión con ****Liberty Associate **

Cuando paré de escribir alcé la vista y me percaté asombrada que Edward me observaba con una sonrisa de esas matadoras suyas. Noté como mis mejillas se ruborizaron, ¿qué diablos, Bella? ¡Solo te estaba sonriendo!

Todos se empezaron a levantar con una obvia rapidez, me alegraba saber que el calor que sentía no era solo a causa del hombre que tenía como jefe sino que además hacía realmente mucho calor.

- Srta. Swan, ¿puede venir un momento a mi despacho? – me preguntó Edward pillándome totalmente desprevenida.

- Claro – respondí asintiendo, al instante.

Nos despedimos de los clientes y le seguí, a un paso por detrás de él. Estaba muy inquieta, seria la primera que visitaría el despacho estando Edward al cargo. Me sujetó la puerta del despacho para que pudiera entrar mientras me decía con su voz aterciopelada "siéntese donde quiera". ¿Sabía Edward lo sexy que se veía cuando trataba a alguien de usted?

Hice caso omiso a mis atrevidos pensamientos y me senté una de las tres sillas que había delante de su escritorio.

- Mi padre ya me dijo que usted era una gran promesa y que podría arreglármelo teniendo solo una secretaria pero usted solo está presente por la tarde – dijo mirándome fijamente después de sentarse justo delante de mí, en su silla. Sus ojos verdes eran profundos y preciosos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo justo cuando acabó de hablar y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunté, inocente, mirando su rostro.

- Si no me falla la memoria creo recordar que Carlisle me comentó que estabas en el último año de carrera – respondió.

- Bueno, ya he acabado oficialmente – dije encogiéndome los hombros. Mi jefe se volvió a tocar el pelo. Otro escalofrío.

- ¿Tiene frío? – preguntó levantando su ceja derecha.

- No, no… Estoy bien, gracias – dije ruborizándome, sus gestos no podían provocar esas cosas en mi cuerpo. No era normal.

- Pues como iba diciendo, he estado observándote durante la reunión y he llegado a la conclusión de que podría ofrecerle otro contrato. Empezaría a cobrar –asentí instándolo a que continuara- pero claro, tendría que venir por la mañana también, seria una jornada completa – dijo cogiendo un bolígrafo de su escritorio. Empezó a jugar con éste mientras me miraba. Me mordí el labio inferior.

- Eso… - intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas- eso sería estupendo, pero ¿puedo pensármelo primero? – pregunté, esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa y que así pudiera salir ya de su despacho. Él simplemente sonrió con su sonrisa torcida característica. Sentí cosquillas en mi estómago.

- He dicho que podría – enfatizó la 'i' – ofrecerle otro contrato. Pero antes debe demostrarme que mi padre no habló de usted tan favorablemente solo porque le caías bien – volvió a sonreír-. Así que estaré observándote durante toda la semana, y el viernes antes de que usted se vaya, volveremos a hablar – musitó.

¿O sea que a Cullen le gustaban los jueguecitos? Pues iba a ser a la mejor secretaría que había visto en su vida.

- Me parece bien – respondí. Soné un poco demasiado fría.

- Perfecto. ¿Puede empezar trayéndome un café normal, Srta. Swan? – preguntó divertido. Su belleza inhumana me ponía muy nerviosa.

- Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen – me levanté rápidamente y me coloqué bien la falda que llevaba. ¿Habían sido cosas mías o Edward acaba de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada?

Salí del despacho de mi jefe con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Tendría que salir a comprar el café o en algún lugar de esta empresa habría una máquina de hacer café, una cafetera o algo por el estilo? Estaba en Cullen COOP., de estas cosas seguro que había pero,… ¿dónde?

Me sentí como una completa imbécil cuando recordé que justo detrás de mi mesa había una cafetera. Le iba a hacer el mejor café que había probado en su vida. A todo el mundo le gustaba mi café.

Di dos golpes secos en la puerta de su despacho cogiendo el café por el platito de debajo, estaba muy caliente.

- Adelante – su voz sonó fría, sin emociones.

Entré lentamente con cuidado y a paso firme llegué a su escritorio, dejé el café encima y me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme. Por un momento pensé que me diría que me quedase pero salí de su oficina sin obtener respuesta.

Me senté en mi mesa tranquilamente, encendí el ordenador y empecé a ordenar la agenda de Edward. Hice un par de llamadas a algunos clientes y cuando vi que no había mucho más trabajo por hacer, me giré dispuesta a hacerme otro café para mí.

"_Muchas gracias, Srta. Swan. El café estaba realmente bueno"_

Me giré sorprendida y asustada a la vez. ¿De dónde diablos salía la voz de Edward? Inspeccioné mi escritorio y me percaté que había un pequeño aparato negro con una luz roja intermitente. Apreté el único botón que había al lado de la luz y le di las gracias aunque no estaba al cien por cien segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto y de si le llegaría mi agradecimiento.

"_Bien, ya sabe como funciona este trasto. Buen trabajo"_

Sonreí incrédula, no le respondí. ¿Me tomaba por tonta?

-o-

Durante mis diez minutos de descanso bajé a la planta baja y salí del edificio en busca de un poco de aire. Estar sentada delante de un ordenador sabiendo que a pocos metros de mí estaba Edward me agobiaba un poco, tenía ganas de ir a su oficina y observarlo todo el día. Maldita sea. Estaba todo el día pensando en lo mismo, tenía que parar.

- Isabella Swan, ¿no? – una voz ronca masculina sonó a mi derecha. Giré la cabeza, me encontré a un hombre de unos veinte muchos o treinta y pocos mirándome mientras sujetaba un cigarro con su mano izquierda.

- Puedes llamarme Bella. ¿Cómo me conoces? – pregunté cohibida.

- Soy Tyler Crowley, trabajo debajo de ti, en la cuarta planta. Me han hablado de ti, no cada día entra una becaria y se convierte en la secretaria oficial de Cullen en un mes y poco más – susurró con cierto escepticismo.

- Sí, supongo que he tenido bastante suerte. Encantada de conocerte, Tyler – intenté sonar educada pero no me apetecía hablar con él ni con nadie en esos momentos, solo quería tomar el aire.

- Igualmente, Bella – dijo poniéndose el cigarro en la comisura de los labios y ofreciéndome su mano derecha.

Después del apretón de manos excesivamente largo por su parte me excusé diciendo que necesitaba algo de comer ya que hoy no me había dado tiempo de comer. Se ofreció a acompañarme pero educadamente le dije que no hacía falta. Estaba empezando a pensar que todo el mundo era demasiado agradable y amable en esa empresa.

* * *

**Vale me estoy dando cuenta que cada vez los capítulos son más cortos e intentaré que eso no pase más. La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones y no podré actualizar así que espero subir uno o dos capítulos más antes de irme. Espero que os guste!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
